1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, secondary batteries may be discharged and recharged, unlike primary batteries, which are not rechargeable. Secondary batteries may be of a low capacity type, which may include battery cells in the form of a pack typically used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, or a high capacity type, which may include battery cells used as a motor-driving power source and having several battery cells connected to one another as a power source for hybrid vehicles, etc.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, such as cylindrical shapes, prismatic shapes or pouch shapes. A typical secondary battery may be manufactured by accommodating an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate with a separator acting as an insulator between the positive and negative electrode plates in a case with an electrolyte, and installing a cap plate on the case. Here, positive and negative electrode terminals are coupled to the electrode assembly and are exposed and protruded to the outside through the cap plate.